Drastic Changes
by tr1st3n
Summary: harry gets kicked out of durleys'. vernon just happens to leave harry outside of dracos'.6th year. R&R please! this is just a preview of chapter 3
1. The Begining

Ok this is my first time writing something that is not poetry. Please try and be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: Is my name on the front of those books? If it was, would I be sitting here writing fanfiction? I don't think so.  
  
Y'all enjoy the show!!  
  
!#$%&()(&%$#!!#$%&()(&%$#!  
  
The first thing he noticed when he came to was the pain; total, complete, incapacitating pain. It radiated from every nerve ending and pressure point in his body. As he tried to sit up without possibly damaging himself even further he thought 'what in the bloody hell was that thing that hit me?' Then as if flood gates opened he remembered.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
The front door slammed shut, a signal that uncle Vernon was home. And from the force which the door slammed, it didn't sound like he was too happy.  
  
"PETUNIA!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs. "I got laid off my job and it's all that boy's fault! If we had just gone ahead and killed him when we had the chance, this wouldn't have happened! He's been cursing us behind our backs for years!"  
  
He threw his briefcase on the table then waddled over to the stairs. There he took a deep breath and yelled, "BOY! Get down here NOW!"  
  
The minute the last word was said, Harry flung open his door and charged down the stairs. Although having to limp slightly as a result from yesterdays beating. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall with Uncle Vernon's hideous purple face mere inches from his.  
  
"Boy, I want you to tell me exactly why I got laid off my job today," Said Vernon as whispered threateningly in his face.  
  
"I-I d-don't kn-know Uncle." Harry stuttered.  
  
"I'll tell you why I got laid off. It's because YOU cursed us! You've been cursing this family since the minute your worthless carcass showed up on our porch. I'm sick and tired of having to deal with all your crap summer after summer. Get your freaky shit out of the cupboard and take it to the car!"  
  
With that said, Uncle Vernon let go of Harry's neck and went to fetch his keys. Harry went and did as his uncle bid (A/N: hey that rhymes!!) and got his stuff out of the cupboard.  
  
When Harry got back from the cupboard, Uncle Vernon was waiting for him in the foyer.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Uncle Vernon demanded. "Take your shit and put it in the boot of the car. Then get inside!"  
  
Harry rushed to do as his uncle said because it looked as if he might beat him again if he wasn't fast enough. When he was finished he went and made to open the back door. He was stopped when Vernon grabbed his arm and swung around to face him.  
  
Vernon the got really close to face and said, "Listen here freak boy; where I'm taking you is the point of no return. I will never have to deal with you and your freakiness ever again."  
  
After his little speech, Vernon opened the back door of the car and threw Harry inside. He then got into the car and turned it on and just started driving. They drove for hours upon hours. By the time Vernon stopped, Harry didn't even know if he was still in England. Then Vernon came and opened the door.  
  
"Goodbye and good riddance freak."  
  
He yanked Harry out of the car and gave him a final thrashing. Fists were pounding his face and ribs; feet kicking him in the stomach and head; a bat from the trunk used to beat his back. When Vernon was done and Harry laid there barely holding onto consciousness, the last thing he heard from Vernon was, "I hope you die freak."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
!#$%&()  
  
ok that's all I can think of so far. If you have ANY sort of suggestions to make this better write me an e-mail. Remember, this is my first time attempting to write an actual story and not poetry. I need encouragement and positive feedback. Well until then!  
  
Trix 


	2. author's note

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't update in forever. But I had to do a complete system restoration on my computer. Damn viruses..... newhoo .... I know that author's notes aren't supposed to be real chapters, but I'm in kind of a jam. I don't know where I want this story to go. There's so many directions I could put this in that I'm having a hard time choosing; so ya'll are going to do it for me. And the choices are:  
  
1. Harry does some sort of funky magic thing (I'll have to think about that one) and gets sent back in time.

2. Vernon dropped him on the outskirts of a town of outcast magick folk (of course he didn't know this when he dropped him there)

3. Harry ends up becoming a were-creature of some sort.  
  
Alright well ya'll let me know what you think. Leave me an e-mail or a review; whichever suits your fancy.  
  
TaTa For Now  
  
Trix


	3. The Town Of Magical Outcasts

Aight well I finally figured out how to go about writing this chapter. Of course, it took me almost four months to do so. Sorry for the freakishly long wait.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Enjoy!!

**Blah blah** thought

"Blah blah" speech

Blah blah blah - I'll think of that one later.

! #$&()()&$#!

The first thing that Harry noticed was that he wasn't dead. There was just a little too much pain in his body for that. First things first, mobility check first he wiggled his toes; got to make sure he could still walk if he needed to. Next he bent his knees; those were in good working order too. If those work then I've still got feeling in the lower half of my body. Nice. He continued to do his body check until he finally noticed that there was someone standing inside the room.

The clearing of the throat was small and almost inaudible, but it was all that was needed to shake Harry out of his own little world.

" Hello. Who are you and where am I?" Those were the first words that left Harry's mouth that day. The first of many more words to come.

" Howdy. I'm Brian and you are in the 'Town of Magical Outcasts'!!"

Brian started to walk over but then stopped as he realized he hadn't given all the information regarding his location.

" Ummmm…. I kinda forgot to mention that this humble little town is owned by the Malfoys."

Brian then huddled in fear, afraid what the outcome of his declaration might be. But his fear was not needed as Harry was a little bit _too_ shocked to say anything about it.

" I'm in a town… that is owned by the Malfoys… and my uncle didn't know… so it was mere coincidence. How… weird and totally my luck."(A/N: did that sentence make sense to anyone?)

Harry just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open while he was staring into space wondering what he did to deserve a life with luck like this. While he was contemplating his life, Brian decided it was safe to come out of hiding and continue on with the telling of his location.

" Anyways… This town was started back in- oh what was it? – 1955; around the time of the first purge of mixed-species. There was a lot of killing and bloodshed for no other reason than because those people had a different species mixed in with their blood. All sorts were killed; veelas, werewolves, sirens, dementors- yes, there were people who were half dementor – and vampires. That would be the reason you don't see any of those creatures walking freely around the world. They're afraid of wizarding people."

After Harry heard the last sentence, a thought occurred to him.

" If you life here, that would make an outcast right? And if so, how come you're not afraid of me?"

Before answering the question with what he knew would be a surprise, Brian got the evilest of evil smirks on his face.

" I'm not afraid of you, my dear boy, because you are not entirely human."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What do you mean I'm not entirely human?! How can I not be?! Both of my parents were full blooded humans….. right?"

" No, I'm afraid they weren't. You see Harry, your mother was half demon."

! #$&()()&$#!

**GASP how is harry gonna react to this one? Who knows? Not me. We'll have to wait and see. Hopefully I won't take as long for the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. **

**Question for house points: What _type_ of demon and _how_ do I explain it?** The 3 with the best ideas get 10 points each. Oh, please state which house you're in. I'm a slytherin. ;)

Love

Chibi

p.s. I changed my name. Hehe.


	4. preview of ch3

Well seeing as how I got no help whatsoever, I was forced to think of something on my own. I think you'll like it.

By-the-by, this is just and only a preview.

Declaimer: I own nothing but the new characters and the name of the school. I actually came across the school when I was looking for info on Abraxans.

Enjoy.

_Last time:_

"_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What do you mean I'm not entirely human?! How can I not be?! Both of my parents were full-blooded humans….. right?"_

" _No, I'm afraid they weren't. You see Harry, your mother was half demon."_

"Yes actually," Brain said, "She was half fox-demon. No, I'm just joshing with ya. You're still human, just extraordinarily powerful. You, my dear boy, are a sorcerer; and not just any sorcerer, but a sorcerer powerful enough to be accepted to the Trojan Royal Academy of Sorcery and War. Which happens to be located in this cheerful little city your uncle so unknowingly dropped you off at. Ironic, eh?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mom was a mage. She passed the trait to him. That meant he was a mage. His uncle, who is a very stupid man, just happened to leave him on the outskirts of a city he needed to be in. Will wonders never cease?!


End file.
